creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kagome Kagome
Premessa Prima di leggere questa Creepypasta è consigliabile aver prima dato un'occhiata a Il Cancello della Mente. __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Esperimenti di guerra Il regno Nazista era famoso per i suoi scienziati segreti e ricercatori dell’occulto. Delle speciali divisioni di spedizione del Reich venivano spesso mandate in ricerca di artefatti o località dell’occulto o di significanza religiosa. Nel mentre, in Germania, venivano costruiti dei bunker, le ville ed i castelli venivano riempiti con labirinti e sotterranei, entrambi contenenti strani esperimenti e appunti di ricerche. Ogni volta che gli Alleati trovavano questi posti, essi venivano bruciati, vandalizzati, o altrimenti distrutti ed abbandonati. Ogni volta che un laboratorio veniva trovato intatto, le ricerche rinvenute erano spesso incoerenti o mancanti, oppure distrutte più avanti dagli Alleati per impedire ai Nazisti di recuperare qualunque dato nascosto. Molti esperimenti Nazisti vennero tenuto sotto controllo con i radar. Fino ad ora, almeno. I Veterani che servirono come guardie ai laboratori ed alle zone di rituali spiegarono cosa avevano visto o raccontarono delle cartelle e dei libri, nascosti in scatole o casse appartenenti agli scienziati. Una buona parte di questi contenevano uno scopo della ricerca in comune. Dare all’uomo il potere di Dio La vera definizione di “vero potere” è spesso argomento di dibattito, ma nelle ricerche Naziste, invece, è spesso descritto come “Immortalità”, l’incapacità di morire, l’invincibilità o altri fattori riguardanti il perdere la capacità di morire in un modo o nell’altro. La fetta più grande di questa ricerca aveva delle basi solide nel complesso, come certe dosi di composti chimici per aiutare il sangue scorrere nelle persone anziane. Questi erano i primi concetti di ciò che tutt'oggi viene usato nelle operazioni di trapianto: innesti, pomate per ringiovanire la pelle, antibiotici per varie malattie, e ricerche sul fitness e la dieta. Tuttavia, un set di casse trovate in Amburgo nel 1999 andò ben oltre in questo stile di ricerche. Questa roba incrociava gli esperimenti di occulto con le ricerche sull’immortalità. “La mente è la malattia” La cartella di introduzione e prove del concetto della ricerca iniziano con il principio che il cervello controlla il corpo in tutto e per tutto, e oltre ciò, mentre il corpo lentamente degrada intorno ad esso, il cervello invece continua a funzionare. Delle affermazioni trovate più avanti dicono anche che il motivo per cui il corpo subisce questi peggioramenti è il fatto che il cervello umano sia “Impostato su un orologio biologico”, il che spiega perché le farfalle possono vivere solo un giorno, mentre altri insetti possono durare per molto di più: il cervello ci dice che dobbiamo morire. Viene proposta una teoria secondo cui, mentre il cervello cresce, questo inizia a fare connessioni, rendendo l'umano più maturo e cerebralmente avanzato. Intorno ai 35-50 anni, però, queste connessioni iniziano a spezzarsi, da ciò derivano vuoti di memoria, Alzheimer ed altre malattie mentali specifiche degli anziani. La loro proposta Secondo gli scienziati Nazisti, il cervello presenterebbe un “interruttore di Morte Universale” che si attiva una volta che il cervello si è completamente sviluppato. In tutti i normali esseri umani, questo interruttore di morte inizierebbe una sequenza di spegnimenti nelle funzioni corporee, che accadono nel corso di più decenni. Una volta che il corpo smette completamente di funzionare, il cervello sarà costretto a morire per mancanza di sangue ossigenato. Viene anche detto che la Sindrome di Werners (una malattia che provoca una crescita precoce in una persona) sia un risultato dell’interruttore di morte attivatosi fin troppo prematuramente. La proposta dei Nazisti consiste nel loro proclamare di poter rimuovere l’interruttore di morte, e dare all’uomo l’immortalità della mente. E da lì, la completa immortalità. Anche se gli interventi sul cervello erano incredibilmente difficili in quei tempi, era lo stesso possibile. Nelle pile di cartelle trovate, vi erano molti, differenti diagrammi e ricerche passate sul cervello, la psicologia, la mente umana e simili. Le Località Gli esperimenti furono inizialmente proposti agli esecutivi Nazisti nel 1940, ed il permesso di procedere con gli esperimenti fu dato nel 1942, sotto una condizione: Gli esperimenti devono essere condotti fuori dalla Germania. La Popolazione Tedesca non deve vedere questo esperimento in nessun modo, forma o presenza. Non era una novità per gli scienziati il fatto che gli Esecutivi erano paranoici riguardo la relazione pubblica, ma l’idea di condurre la ricerca fuori dalla madrepatria era di per sé un concetto estraneo. La maggior parte degli esperimenti erano condotti in bunker o sotterranei. Nonostante ciò, gli scienziati accettarono la proposta, e riuscirono ad organizzare un laboratorio con i loro alleati, il Giappone. Nel tardo 1942, la ricerca iniziò. Ecco dove tutto diventa strano. Il team di ricerche aveva preso il controllo di un orfanotrofio Giapponese. L’orfanotrofio era nelle colline, probabilmente da qualche parte in Shimane, un’area vicina ad Hiroshima. Portare avanti gli Esperimenti Gli scienziati avevano dedotto che, se avessero provato a prendere uno dei loro soliti soggetti da test – vecchi, o persone malate con “niente per cui vivere” (in un modo simile a Gateway of the Mind) – avrebbero giocato con le variabili delle loro malattie, o, cosa ancora più importante, avrebbero dovuto sperimentare con un cervello che avesse già un interruttore di morte attivato, rendendolo inutile nel loro contesto di trovare una soluzione. Come risultato, gli scienziati Nazisti chiesero che i bambini, ossia gli orfani ospitati nella struttura (che, ancora, si riteneva “non avessero niente per cui vivere”), diventassero i loro soggetti per i test: i loro giovani cervelli eliminavano qualunque preoccupazione di un interruttore di morte già attivato. Per iniziare gli esperimenti, i bambini andarono incontro a numerose vaccinazioni ed intensi test psicologici, per assicurarsi che non fossero “difettosi” e per mantenere un punto di riferimento generale per i loro soggetti. Dopo, iniziarono con lo staff più anziano dell’orfanotrofio. Messi sotto l’effetto dell’anestesia, i chirurghi aprirono i loro crani per trovare una buona sezione del cervello adulto, ed iniziare a trovare differenze chiave tra essi e quelli dei bambini. Dopo aver ottenuto un modello di riferimento per un cervello di un bambino e quello di un adulto, gli scienziati dedussero che ‘l’interruttore universale di morte’ non si trovasse nel cervello, ma nel cervelletto, localizzato nella parte inferiore del cranio. Il cervelletto comandava tutte le attività subconscie del cervello, il che è logico, poiché non è un’azione volontaria attivare l’interruttore. Sistematicamente, iniziarono dalla più alta tra i bambini, ed iniziarono ad aprirle il cranio. Riuscirono ad iniziare la loro prima “interruttore di mortectomia”, aprirono il cervelletto e rimossero la parte si pensava contenesse l’interruttore. Tuttavia, una volta richiuso il cranio, notarono che la paziente era deceduta. Pensarono di aver fatto un’incisione troppo profonda nel cervello, e che quindi avrebbero dovuto fare più attenzione nella prossima operazione. Il corpo fu buttato nella foresta dietro l’orfanotrofio. Successo (Presunto) Dopo l’importo di diversi attrezzi, e la creazione di diverse tecniche, gli scienziati furono finalmente capaci di rimuovere l’interruttore, e di riuscire a mantenere in vita il paziente. Nel Maggio 1943 avevano preso una delle più giovani ragazze dell’orfanotrofio, rimuovendo l’interruttore, l’unica funzione che aveva perso era l’abilità di sudare. Dopo il loro presunto successo, gli scienziati celebrarono, alche andarono a dormire. Il mattino seguente, la ragazza non si svegliò, e si rivelò essere caduta in coma. Dopo un po’ riuscirono a rianimarla e la “interruttore di mortectomia” continuò. Continuazione Il successo iniziale diede ai dottori un nuovo e piacevole stato mentale e furono capaci di continuare il loro esperimento con il pensiero in testa che la teoria fosse stata dimostrata. Beh, così pensavano. Prima che i dottori continuassero la loro ricerca sulla rimozione, commissionarono un compito a diversi dottori da Mosca, che erano laureati nella pratica di resuscita dei corpi (tecnicamente zombificazione, tuttavia si basa sull’utilizzo di shock elettrici e cuori artificiali per ridare energia al corpo). Spiegarono che la ragione della chiamata era che il soggetto originale continuava ad entrare in coma, o in morte clinica, ogni volta che andasse a dormire e la riportavano in vita il mattino. Non si comportava così prima dell’esperimento e, nonostante il fatto che tornasse in vita, i dottori non volevano rischiare di mutare un successo in fallimento. Agli scienziati Russi fu assegnato il compito di riportarla in vita ogni volta che morisse. Dopo più giorni passati così, i Nazisti conclusero che fosse sicuro continuare. Progetto Venom Il Progetto Venom era un esperimento Russo per creare super soldati dalla teoria del Dr. Frankenstein (Potrebbe essere anche una base per il supereroe Marvel). Come ricompensa per l’utilizzo degli scienziati Russi, la Russia chiese che combinassero la ricerca del Progetto Venom con gli esperimenti in corso dei Nazisti. Ovviamente, i Nazisti accettarono. Tuttavia, il numero limitato di orfani era preoccupante, i Nazisti avevano bisogno di molti di loro, e poterono offrire solo una singola ragazza. I russi erano contenti, ed iniziarono la loro produzione. Avevano creato artificialmente un braccio, a Mosca, che stava arrivando all’orfanotrofio per essere trapiantato, per provare che si potesse rimpiazzare un arto amputato. Nel frattempo, i Russi dovevano prepararsi per ciò che sarebbe accaduto. Il braccio destro della ragazza fu amputato. Misteriosamente, poco dopo, gli scienziati Russi presero i loro attrezzi e se ne andarono. Il braccio di ricambio non arrivò mai, e la ragazza fu lasciata con un bendaggio sopra al suo kimono. I Russi vennero descritti come se avessero lasciato il posto impauriti e di fretta, come se all’improvviso l’aria fosse diventata troppo fredda per i loro gusti. Ribellione Una sola bambina, in tutto l’orfanotrofio, non approvò la presenza degli scienziati. Nei suoi atti di ribellione riuscì a rubare dei fogli e strapparli, distruggere oggetti in vetro e rovinare delle sale operatorie. Nonostante la sua giovane età (aveva otto anni) e altezza, aveva una sorprendente abilità di distruzione. In un appunto fu segnato che fosse anche eterocromica (occhio marrone a sinistra, azzurro a destra). Il più anziano degli scienziati la disprezzava, ma non poteva fermarla senza destare sospetti. Invece di tentare qualcosa, ordinarono ai soldati Nazisti di occuparsene. Fu brutalmente decapitata con una baionetta smussata, non fu sepolta, fu invece lasciata nella foresta dietro l’orfanotrofio. I soldati dissero allo staff che aveva trovato una nuova famiglia. Numerosi fallimenti Gli scienziati Nazisti cercarono di giocare con i loro esperimenti riusciti, usando vari metodi per applicarlo. Sfortunatamente, nessuno di loro funzionò. Ecco una lista di alcuni esempi: Entrare tramite la fronte. Tentato su un bambino di 10 anni, il cranio fu deformato ed il bambino, infine, venne praticamente lobotomizzato. Tuttavia, non diventò un vegetale, anche se ne rimase mentalmente ritardato una volta ripreso. Entrare tramite la parte inferiore della mandibola. Tentato su una bambina di 6 anni, la lingua e molta della carne della mandibola inferiore furono rimosse e non fu possibile rimpiazzarle. I seni paranasali del soggetto furono a loro volta danneggiati. Entrare tramite un lato del cranio, il soggetto era, spiacevolmente, mezzo sordo. Da notare che non ci fu nessuna anestesia durante l’operazione, e che le urla erano veramente disumane, secondo quanto le note riportano. Nonostante i fallimenti, gli interruttori furono comunque rimossi, ed i soggetti si comportarono similmente alla prima ragazza, decedendo una volta addormentati. Tuttavia, i soggetti rimasti erano a mala pena dieci, per via di tutti i precedenti fallimenti. Questo includeva lo staff, ed avevano operato tutti i bambini. Invertire l’interruttore di morte I dottori iniziarono a formulare un’idea, in cui in un bambino l’interruttore non è ancora attivato, ma in un adulto si potesse invertire usando un composto chimico, per eliminare l’ormone prodotto, per poi rimuovere l’interruttore. Questo processo fu testato su tutto lo staff e fu, incredibilmente, un successo. Tutti erano sopravvissuti. Personalità in rovina Durante gli esperimenti venne chiesto agli scienziati di tenere d’occhio i bambini sopravvissuti e di monitorare i loro comportamenti. Questa parte fa un po’ venire i brividi. “Sembrano normali a prima vista, come qualunque altro bambino, giocano felicemente, imparano normalmente, ma una volta separati sembrano… Strani. Camminano casualmente in giro, con un sorriso stampato in faccia, i loro occhi che ti osservano. Se incontrati di schiena, girano la loro testa con una velocità impressionante, e, per un momento, puoi quasi vedere un’espressione così maligna sui loro volti che ti viene voglia di nasconderti. Ma poi capisci che stanno semplicemente sorridendo. Un’altra cosa è che ci seguono, ma solamente quando siamo da soli. Dopo aver finito di scrivere, ed incamminandomi per la mia stanza, vengo spesso spaventato da uno dei bambini, in piedi, nell’oscurità, a qualche metro da me, fissandomi. Quando vado verso la mia stanza, lei mi segue, io chiudo a chiave la porta, metto una sedia su di essa, e solo dopo riesco a dormire tranquillamente. E’ come se fossero fantasmi durante la notte. E la cosa divertente è che continuo a vedere una bambina dai capelli rossi. Continuo a chiedere chi sia quella bambina il mattino seguente, ma lo staff dice che non hanno avuto una bambina dai capelli rossi per un po’.** Sembra anche che stiano giocando molto più ad un gioco in particolare da quando abbiamo iniziato gli esperimenti. Non conosco ancora bene il Giapponese, ma sembra che il gioco si chiami Intorno a Te, Intorno a Te*, come descritto da uno dei traduttori. Un gruppo di bambini circonda un bambino, che sta al centro, da solo. Si tengono tutti per mano ed iniziano a muoversi in cerchio intorno al bambino, assumendo espressioni spaventose e cantando un coro lugubre. Perdi se reagisci. Parlandogli, ho notato che sembrano più con la testa fra le nuvole, con più vuoti di memoria, in qualche modo dei fogli bianchi. Come se gli esperimenti gli avessero cancellato i ricordi. Ma non è una forma innocente di essere tra le nuvole, è un qualcosa di più sinistro. Ti fissano ad occhi spalancati, e ti chiedono domande riguardanti cose che non penseresti mai sappiano. Uno chiese: “Quando la tua nonna morì, ti ha veramente lasciato un orologio placcato in oro?” Lo so che sembrerà strano, ma la mia risposta onesta fu… “Sì.” *Kagome Kagome significa Cerchio, Cerchio. Il gioco si può tradurre come “Intorno a te, intorno a te”, o più correttamente, “Girare intorno a te, girare intorno a te”. **La bambina che si ribellò contro gli scienziati aveva i capelli rossi. La Tragedia Nei primi mesi del 1945, Hiroshima viene bombardata, i Tedeschi si arrendono, e gli esperimenti vengono rasi al suolo. I Tedeschi iniziano a preparare i loro attrezzi, molti di questi scienziati erano già tornati a casa per via “della loro condizione mentale”, con delle segnalazioni di segni di insanità mentale. Solo 4 scienziati erano rimasti. Dopo aver mandato l’ultimo set di attrezzi, gli scienziati decisero fosse giusto informare lo staff che stessero partendo, e lo fecero. E con l’orrore di uno degli scienziati, e la sorpresa del resto, una persona del personale chiese, in un fluente Tedesco: “Vorreste giocare un ultimo gioco con noi?” I tre scienziati accettarono, ed il cerchio di bambini e del personale si formò intorno a loro. “Ora, se vi muovete, perderete…” L’ultimo, spaventato scienziato corse all’ultima macchina e ci saltò sopra, senza guardare indietro. La storia ora Se vai ad Hiroshima, in giro per le foreste, potresti trovare delle strade interrate. Se le percorri, troverai delle foreste bellissime, ma se percorri verso dei segni di macchina, sentirai freddo, e vedrai che un sacco di alberi sono stati tagliati. Ma non abbandonare le tracce, o ti perderai di sicuro in quell’enorme foresta. Se fai attenzione, noterai che i ceppi d’albero sembrano persone inginocchiate, con le teste mancanti. E se continui, l’aria diventerà fredda, poiché stai salendo verso l’alto penserai, giusto? Ovviamente, prima o poi troverai una pianura, con un vecchio edificio di pietra, e ricoperto d’edere. Entraci, e se vuoi giocaci. Come aprirai la porta, uno strano odore ne uscirà, simile a quello di corpi in decomposizione. Se guarderai in basso sul corridoio, esso sarà buio, non importa l’ora del giorno, poiché non ci sono luci. Continua per il corridoio, gira alla prima sinistra, e poi continua per quel corridoio finché non vedrai una porta che sembra essere fatta di un legno rossastro (Il resto sono marroni). Apri la porta, troverai dieci bambini felici e personale dello staff. Tutti con un kimono, giocando in una stanza normale. Uno di loro ha un braccio mancante, un altro è privo di fronte, ed ad un terzo manca la mandibola, ma sono tutti bendati con precisione medica. Il posto dovrebbe essere pulito ed ordinato, a seconda dei tuoi standard per certe cose, e ben acceso. All’inizio, la tua presenza attirerà l’attenzione di chiunque nella stanza, inclusi quelli che sembrano troppo preoccupati o distratti. Ti guarderanno, con grossi sorrisi da ognuno dei loro volti. Il capo del personale, in tutta la sua bellezza, ti chiederà: “Giocherai con noi?” A quel punto, se non hai ancora sporcato i tuoi pantaloni, dovresti. Per risparmiarti la fatica dopo. Se dirai “no”, la porta si chiuderà dietro di te, e se provi ad andare nel corridoio fuori dalla porta, ed attraversarlo, troverai solo un altro, buio, corridoio. Apri qualunque delle porte marroni e dovresti trovare tavoli da operazione, o letti ospedalieri. Se continui per il terzo corridoio, capirai che una ragazza si trova a qualche metro dietro di te, il suo volto coperto dall’oscurità. Avvicinati, ed aspettati la tua fine. Continua per il corridoio, e cerca di non farti prendere. Se, invece, dirai “sì”, allora sarai il benvenuto nella stanza. La porta si chiuderà dietro di te, e formeranno un cerchio intorno a te. “Ora siediti, e cerca di non muoverti!” Dirà una voce gioiosa. Segui le istruzioni, e sopravviverai. Tutta la luce sparirà dalla stanza, ma riuscirai comunque a vedere il cerchio di bambini. Ognuno con un’espressione maligna sui loro volti, alcuni così orridi che ti faranno saltare subito. Se riuscirai a resistere questo, però, loro inizieranno a muoversi intorno a te, lentamente. Potresti sentire qualcuno toccarti. Se guarderai, però, vedrai che non c’è niente, se non i bambini che girano normalmente. E se non fosse abbastanza, inizieranno a cantare. “Kagome, kagome…” Non posso realmente spiegare cosa succede dopo. Nessuno è riuscito a sopravvivere per poterlo raccontare. Se ti spaventi prima che inizino a cantare, semplicemente continueranno normalmente. Se decidi di dire forse al capo del personale, o qualsiasi cosa che non sia sì o no, si dice che le espressioni dei bambini diventeranno orrificanti (quasi “zalgoniche”), ed inizieranno ad urlare, con voce disumane: “Decidi! DECIDI!”. Se decidi di fare qualunque altra cosa oltre a dire sì o no da lì, si dice che i bambini ed il personale ti chiuderanno la porta in faccia. Se ti giri, la storia varia. A quanto pare, la tua paura più grande ti starà aspettando dall’altra parte del corridoio, separandoti dall’uscita. Questo personaggio potrebbe essere Aka Manto, o the Rake. Il minimo che potresti fare è salutare la Creatura prima che ti tagli a pezzi. Se ne ha la capacità, potrebbe risponderti, e moriresti come una persona cordiale. Non salutarla, e finirai come un altro corpo decapitato. Se risponderai “Non capisco”, e devi essere sincero, il capo del personale ti dirà: “Vai alla tua scuola, guarda i tuoi bambini giocare. Dovresti capire poi.” Niente cambierà, e chiudi la porta quando esci, è semplice educazione. Attenzione: Molte Creepypasta sono opere di finzione. Alcune derivanti da traumi psicologici, altre sono storie dell’orrore modernizzate. Ma vi è una piccola parte delle Creepypasta che non sono così. Ci sono le “Vere” Creepypasta. E non è per dire che sono migliori delle originali Creepypasta, che ne han create altre. Semplicemente significa che sono reali. La Germania ha mandato un gruppo di ricerca in Giappone, per fare esperimenti sull’immortalità tramite il cervello. E lo hanno sperimentato su bambini. In un orfanotrofio. Traduzione di Raxul. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Scienza